The Other Pike
by musicis4ever
Summary: Christopher Pike had one child, Lenea. To save her from the Klingons, he sent her away to an ice planet where she met Scotty. However, when Nero threatens her father's life, she must prove her bravery to save him. But how can she when she's threatened and falls in love with a certain doctor? McCoyxOC R&R and no flames
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Star Trek. I only own my character and ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Lenea's Dream**

Lenea Pike was on the USS Enterprise, which was under attack by the Klingons. She was there in a blue dress with her father, Christopher Pike.

"Stay here, Lenea and no matter what happens, you must not be found." He led her to the escape pods.

"Daddy, I won't leave you here! I can't!" She insisted.

"Lenea, get inside now!" He forced her into an escape pod.

"But I-"

"It's the only way you'll be safe from the Klingons. I promise that I'll find you again. I always do." He kissed her forehead and closed the pod. She pressed her hand against the glass and watched him punch a button with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, daddy!" She said, hoping he understood her. He seemed to and said the same thing back. Then, she was launched into space, watching as the Enterprise grew smaller and smaller.

Lenea awoke, stranded on an ice planet in a cave of some kind. Her blue dress was dirty and torn. She figured that she looked worse.

Rubbing her head, she looked around. There was a destroyed escape pod, which she'd come in, but otherwise the cave was empty. She made herself a spear and a knife from the debris of the pod. She left, returning with a dead creature.

Sometime later, she came upon an abandoned space center and there was a man inside, wearing a trench coat and a beanie hat with a scarf around his neck. He looked at her, surprise on his slightly aged face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't know anyone lived here." She bit her lip.

"You're not the only one, lassie..." The man had brown hair, a kind face and a Scottish accent. He smiled at her. "Where did you come from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, I'm from Earth. I was stranded here." She ruffled her hair.

"That symbol on your shirt..." He said suddenly noticing her torn clothes.

"What about it?" She asked, warily.

"You said you're stranded. Did you crash here?"

"Yes, just a few days ago."

"Who are you?"

"Lenea Pike, from the USS Enterprise. Who are you?" She sat next to him.

"Montgomery Scot, but you can call me Scotty." He shook her hand and told her how he came there.

"Maybe one day, you can be a part of my father's crew?" She said, pensively.

"Who is your father?"

"Captain Christopher Pike."

"You don't mean _the_ Christopher Pike?" He leaned forward in earnest.

"Since when has my father's name had a 'the' before it?" Lenea asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Since he took on the Klingons."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

"You figured it out because of your teleportation machine." Her gaze went to the machine behind him.

"How did you know?"

"You have your sources and I have mine." She smiled at him.

"Do you know where we can find decent food?" He asked after a moments silence.

"Actually, Scotty, I killed a beast not too long ago. I can bring you some if you'd like." She offered.

"You killed a beast? When?"

"This morning." She smiled again.

"Didn't know a woman such as yourself could do that."

"I'm full of surprises!" She laughed at the look on his face.

She brought him cooked leftovers of her kill when she could. This was how she lived for two months and how she and Scotty became friends.

One day, Lenea went out to get her breakfast since her last kill was finished. She now wore a hooded jacket she had made from her latest kill and wore a blue shirt which was the remains of her dress along with a pair of pants, though they were ripped off to her knees from her amount of climbing over boulders and being attacked by the creatures roaming the ice planet. She still wore her black boots.

She pulled her hood over her brown hair as she moved her torch to her other hand. Then she heard the roar of a creature on the planet. She waited for it to charge at her and ran, heading back to the cave. The creature was right behind her. Lenea ducked. A new creature came and took the other out. It soon spit it out, wanting something else. It looked down at Lenea and let out a roar. She launched the spear into the creature's shoulder. It wailed, flailing its head around. This gave Lenea the chance to get into the cave. She could hear the creature returning. It came running into the cave and grabbed Lenea's legs with its long tongue.

She couldn't reach her dagger, since it was strapped onto her leg. The creature began sucking her in as she struggled to break free. Suddenly, she grabbed her fallen torch and waved it in front of the creature and it dropped her in surprise. It roared and then she killed it. She lit a fire and roasted her kill, at least some of it. That night, Lenea dreamed of her father's ship again.

Lenea opened her eyes and figured she would find a way to get off this planet. She grabbed her knife and spear and wandered around. She found herself at Scotty's. She was not at all surprised to find Scotty there, but he was. He jumped out of his chair.

"Ack, lassie! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, Scotty." She explained her situation. He nodded and began tinkering with his machine.

"All right. We're all set. But I'm going to have to transport you into a section of the Enterprise that will be safe."

"Fair enough." She bit her lip. She was terrible at saying goodbyes.

"Goodbye then, Lenea. I hope to meet you again someday."

"I _know_ we will meet again, my friend." She said as a goodbye. He waved to her. She returned his wave and was beamed up. She found herself inside the Enterprise, and apparently where the water filtering system was. She felt slightly dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On the Enterprise Again**

"Hold it right there, young lady!" A sharp male voice commanded. She looked around in surprise and saw a burly, bearded, light brown haired man in red.

"Come with me." He grabbed her roughly by her arm.

"Take it easy, you brute!" She scolded him. He flung Lenea into the bridge. She gripped a monitor and glared at him.

"Captain, I found her meddling with the water supply." The man said, not noticing that the captain's chair was empty.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Lenea narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let her speak." A handsome dark haired Vulcan said.

"Spock, where's Captain Pike?" The man said.

"He has other matters to deal with, but he will arrive momentarily." Spock replied.

"I won't let her leave until the captain arrives." The man insisted. Lenea rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough. What is your name?" Spock asked. Lenea liked him better than the one who'd thrown her, so she answered him politely.

"My name is Lenea Pike. I am the only daughter of Captain Christopher Pike and I was transported here on the Enterprise by a man who goes by the name of Montgomery Scott." She waited for the initial shock to subside before continuing. "He grabbed me and forced me to come here without giving me an explanation why." She referred to the man who'd been so rough with her.

"Commander Spock, she's an intruder and a liar!"

"_You_ are the one who's a liar! I never lie." She said, fervently. Spock held up his hand to silence the man in red.

"I believe Miss Pike. Despite her illogical appearance, she is correct in her wish for an explanation as to why she was brought here so unceremoniously. You have given her one, but you were wrong to treat her so poorly. After all, she _is _Captain Pike's daughter. She must be treated with the highest respect and medical care." Spock said. The man in red had nothing to say. She winced as she put her weight on her leg. A thin black woman in red immediately came to her aid, holding her upright.

"Lead her to the infirmary, Lieutenant Uhura." He said. She did so. Lenea saw a handsome brunette man with a sturdy build and stubble. He was wearing a blue suit similar to the blue dress Lenea used to wear. He looked up from his clipboard and his blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They met her grey ones. She looked at Uhura.

"This is Doctor Leonard McCoy. He's responsible for our patients. He may be able to help you." Uhura left them alone.

"What's your name, miss?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Lenea Pike." She replied.

"Are you related to Christopher Pike, by any chance?" He asked.

"Why yes. He's my father. You're actually the second person on this ship to verbally make the connection." She smiled at him and winced as she put her weight on her injured leg. "Oh God, I forgot why I was here." A light suddenly flashing into her eyes surprised her.

"Hold on, Miss Pike. I'm just doing a check up on you. What's the problem?" He told her to look into his right eye as he continued to shine the light into hers. She did so.

"It's my leg, actually." She bit her lip to keep from cursing as he gently propped it up. There were circular rings around her leg from where her skin had been rubbed raw by the sticky tongue.

"Must have been one helluva fight." He began to clean her wounds.

"It was more like a run, but yeah. It was a _helluva _fight."

"Well, you're a lucky woman. Your ankle's twisted, but not sprained, and you have a few minor cuts on your calves." He wrapped up her ankle.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Lenea said.

"Call me Leonard, Miss Pike." He looked up into her eyes. She felt self-conscious but pleased.

"Then you may call me Lenea." She smiled. Suddenly, an alarm blared.

"It's all right. I'm sure it's just a glitch." Leonard said to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Get some rest. I'll check on you later." Leonard said. She lie back down and fell asleep. Spock came out soon after. Leonard was finishing up analyzing her.

"How is she?" Spock asked.

"Well, Spock, she's got a twisted ankle and a few minor cuts and bruises. Otherwise, she's healthy." Leonard informed him.

"You have done well, doctor. I'm sure Miss Pike feels the same way." Spock left without another word. Lenea woke with a start. She noticed that a blanket had been placed on top of her, though she hadn't had one before.

"Easy!" Leonard helped her sit up.

"I had the most awful dream just now. It was about the planet Vulcan. A horrible Romulan who went by the name of Nero wished for Spock to suffer. I don't remember why, but I remember that the planet was swallowed by a black hole from within its core. Spock lost his mother and most of his people, but he survived. That's all I remember." Lenea clutched her head.

"I'm sure it was only a dream. Let's test out that leg of yours." Leonard helped her onto her feet. She winced at first, and stumbled. He caught her. She put her arm around his sturdy shoulders and felt his arm go around her waist. It sent a pleasant chill down her spine.

"Ready?" He prompted her. She nodded. He began walking and she limped along. He didn't let her go all the way to the bridge.

"Thank you, Leonard, but I think I'm all right now." Lenea said, letting him go. He still held her steady.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." She wobbled a bit as he released her, causing him to reach out for her, but then she found her balance and waved him away.

"Good day, Lenea." He kissed her hand and left. She held her hand, touching the tingling spot where he'd kissed her, and smiled. She ran into a handsome blonde haired man in a black shirt and grey pants.

"Sorry, miss, I..." His voice trailed away as he looked closer at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Jim, quit flirting and do your job!" Christopher Pike said, and then he noticed Lenea. She looked at him for a moment and he embraced her. She closed her eyes in bliss, tears escaping down her cheeks. Jim raised an eyebrow and shrugged.


End file.
